Freakenstein' Lives in the Boy's Dorms
by Chamoe
Summary: ...In my 6th year of Hogwarts, my world turned upside down. My sister got married to the wrong guy and my crazy grandmother moved in... My parents split up and then the worst thing of all happened, I met him...
1. Only Him

**Simple Dreams**

_By Danie_

**Disclaimer: Sigh, if I could I would but I don't and you know it... All of these Characters belong to J.K. Rowling...and if I win the lottery I may be able to ask her if I can buy them...but I highly doubt she'll sell them to me...**

**Summery: "In my last year of Hogwarts, my world turned upside down. My sister got married to the wrong guy and my crazy grandmother moved it... My parents split up and then the worst thing of all happened, I met him."**

"Mei," Lily stated, her eyes glancing down at the time table she had just received from the Potions Professor as he walked down the Gryffindor table, handing them out. "Mei," she stated again, trying to get her friend's attention as her eyes quickly read over her timetable. "Something is seriously wrong with my timetable," she added, holding it out for her best friend to read.

Mei rolled her eyes at Lily before shaking her head and standing up, "Go ask Professor Connolly," she remarked, slinging her bag over her shoulder, "He'll help you, and he just handed them out." She shrugged slightly before turning to head out of the Great Hall, "I'm going to be late, see you second period Lils," she added, before making her way out of the Great Hall.

"No you won't see me second period because it's all messed up," she muttered, scowling slightly, letting her red-head temper get the best of her at the moment. Taking a deep breath, Lily sighed and slung her bag over her shoulder before making her way up to the head Table at the front of the Great Hall. "Er, Professor," she began, addressing him, not sure how he was going to react. Most of the other professors had left already.

"Yes Miss Evans," He nodded, looking up from the book in his lap, no smile on his face. Clearly he wasn't happy for being interrupted.

"My timetable is messed up, which is a sign that nothing is going according to play this year," she remarked, an unsure tone to her voice.

Professor Connolly took the time table from her and glanced over it, then shook his head. "I don't see anything wrong with it Miss Evans," he said, handing it back to her and turning back to his book.

"But Professor," she repeated again, holding it up and pointing to a class subject. "I'm signed up for 3rd Year Divination," she remarked, knowing there was no possible way she could have sunk back that many years for having passed her OWLs with top grades in the year and ready to take NEWT Classes.

Sighing, the Professor looked back up at her, "And Miss Evans, your point?" he stated, taking the time table from her once again and shaking his head, "Why don't you just give it a try before making any decisions..."

Lily scowled and took the time table away from him and stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving a couple of the few students left wondering why their Prefect had just argued with a Professor.

Pushing the doors open to the Entrance Hall, Lily slipped out and ran right into a boy, sending her stumbling backwards due to the blow. After a moment of trying to catch her balance, she landed on the floor due to the weight of her bag.

She sighed again, pushing her auburn hair out of her eyes, now staring up into blue orbs. Sapphire. Blinking for a moment, she shook her head, "Er, sorry," she began, turning around and beginning to pack her bag with the books that were now scattered around the floor.

James smiled as he picked up a book from the floor and handed it to the girl.

Pushing another strand out of her eyes and behind her ear, she stared at him for a moment again before taking the books, "Thanks-"

"James," he cut her off, "James Potter,"

"Thanks James," she repeated, standing up and brushing off her robes. Now, she probably looked like a mess and she knew it.

"And you are?" James asked, raising a slight eyebrow at the girl. He knew she was in Gryffindor but just couldn't match her face with a name.

"My name?" she asked, almost stumbling over her words slightly. After she had realized what she had said she mentally slapped herself. '_What's your problem Lily?_' she asked herself, shaking her head as a small smile appeared on her face, still staring at James. _'It's not like you to get nervous in front of guys,' _the voice added before another one responded back_. 'A Very cute guy though...' _She was going crazy and having a conversation in her head.

"Yes," James stated, slightly puzzled for a moment.

"Oh, I'm Lily, Lily Evans," she remarked, the look of being in thought now having disappeared from her face.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Lily," James stated, giving her his charming smile before nodding and strolling off, towards the Muggle Studies classroom, or at least that's where she thought he was going.

Muggle Studies was a class Lily didn't take due to being a Muggleborn and not wanting to waste such time. No wonder she thought twice about asking to walk to class with him.

The lost in thought look appeared on Lily's face again as she stared after his retreating back. He was cute, wasn't he? Tilting her head to the side, she held the book he had picked up in her arms tightly, her others in her book bag which was slung over her shoulder. _A Midnight Summer's Dream._ The book was special now, maybe she would ask the Librarian if she could buy it. Maybe, just maybe.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Lily tucked the book into her bag and began on her long journey up to 3rd Year Divination. "Bloody Potions Professor," she muttered, shaking her head as she rested her hand on the hand rail, "3rd Year Divination..."

--------------vvvvvvv-------------

What did you think? Leave a review!

Cheerio!

Danie

**Next Chapter: **Lily runs into James again in second period and chats with Mei about him, finding more about him then she wanted to know.


	2. Out of Order

**Simple Dreams**

_By Danie_

**Disclaimer: Sigh, if I could I would but I don't and you know it... All of these Characters belong to J.K. Rowling...and if I win the lottery I may be able to ask her if I can buy them...but I highly doubt she'll sell them to me...**

**Summery: "In my last year of Hogwarts, my world turned upside down. My sister got married to the wrong guy and my crazy grandmother moved it... My parents split up and then the worst thing of all happened, I met him."**

**Date Updated: August 24, 2004**

**Reviews: Thanks a lot, just one good one means a lot to me.**

**-------vvvvv------**

****

****

Lily smiled, one that would sit on her face for the rest of the day. Just that morning had made her forget all about third year divination and she couldn't wait to tell Mei.

Rushing out of the Divination Tower, she practically ran down the corridor, hopping over the last steps, on her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was Gryffindors and Slytherins for that period and usually she would be bummed out about that, but today, her mood seemed unreasonably optimistic. Shaking her head as she finally reached the classroom, she sighed, she was really early causing her best friend to not be there at the moment.

"What caused you to get here so early from the Divination tower? Did you storm out again on the professor?" A voice from behind asked as Mei Ling approached Lily. With a smile, Lily turned around.

"Oh My God," she began, dropping her bag on the floor slightly against the wall, "You won't believe who I ran into before I was off to Divination..."

Mei rolled her eyes slightly, "A first year?"

Lily shook her head as if she was crazy, "No! James Potter!" she exclaimed, waiting to see the expression on Mei's face. "He was so charming," she added, leaning against the wall as she placed her hand over her heart and sighed.

"Oh boy," Mei replied simply, not expecting this from Lily, "You do know who he is? Don't you?"

"Of course I do, a charming 6th year,"

"Lils, Potter is almost one of the biggest players in the school other than Black," Mei replied, rolling her eyes once again as she tried to snap her best friend out of it.

Lily sighed, her eyes trailing along the corridor until she noticed more feet then the chatter reached her ears. "Oh," was all she could reply as James, Sirius, Remus and Peter came in to focus.

Mei shook her head than grabbed her best friend by the arm and dragged her into the classroom, plopping down to a seat in the back.

Sirius shook his head as he laughed at his best friend, "You ran into Lily Evans this morning and you thought she was cute?" he asked, stifling a laugh at his best friend.

"Her Sirius you should be glad that he has interest in someone that can actually hold a conversation for more than a minute on something other than shopping..." Remus remarked as he but in between the two, leaving Peter on the edge of the four-some.

"Yes, see I have one friend that sticks up for me!" James pointed out, sticking his finger in the air as if he had just made a brilliant discovery.

"Come on, let's just get to class you guys," Peter muttered, but loud enough for all of them to hear as they arrived at the classroom.

Pushing ahead of Peter, James spotted Lily's red hair sitting next to a black haired girl in the second to last row. It was perfect, he could sit behind her the whole period. Sliding into the table of two on the end, two girls in the table next to them, Peter got there first and sat down next to James. Scowling James shook his head but refused to tell Peter to mve, leaving Sirius and Remus to sit in the row in front of them next to Lily and Mei.

"Get over it Lily!" Mei exclaimed, stifling a laugh as she leaned her elbow on the table as she turned away from Sirius, not even noticing the two boys sit down.

Lily sighed and shook her head, "But you don't even know him,"

"I know him well enough to know you shouldn't go wearing your heart out on your sleeve...He's a player Lils, trust me,"

Shaking her head once again, Lily's eyes rose to above Mei's head where Sirius was approaching them.

"Miss Hwang," A voice from behind stated as Sirius walked around to the front of their table.

Lily knew her best friend had had a crush on Sirius in her 4th Year, many knew that, but Mei had assured her that she had gotten over it.

Scowling, Mei turned to Sirius and raised an eyebrow, "And what brings you to grace us with your presence and ruin our morning Black?"

"Only to see your pretty face Miss Mei Ling Hwang," his stated using her full first and last name, knowing she hated it. Mei had the longest name anyone could think of including all of her middle names, even longer than his own.

Scowling, Mei pretended to swat him on the arm as she could hear James laughing from behind. Turning to Lily, she whispered something in her ear along the lines of, "Prince Charming, huh?"

Sirius placed his hand over his arm in pain, "I'm hurt Mei,"

"No one cares Black," she remarked before turning back to Lily, the scowl still on her face.

Lily sighed as she snapped out of her thoughts about what Mei had said. "I guess, maybe he is just an inconsiderate git, but then, I haven't gotten to know him and neither have you," she stated, still in a dazed expression.

"Lils, this is a boy were talking about, just a boy," Mei remarked, hoping her best friend would snap out of it soon.

"And who would that boy be?" Sirius asked, butting in once again, sticking his head right between the two.

"You Sirius, my best friend has fallen for you," Mei replied, sarcasm clearly in her tone as she pulled her wand out of her robe pocket, "Go away Black and don't make e hex you,"

Sirius smirked and took a step back, holding his hands up, "Ok, Ok, I give up,"

"Sh-" Lily began but was cut off as soon as the professor walked into the room.

"Miss Hwang put your wand back in your pocket and Mr. Black, put your bottom in a chair," Professor Shau stated as she walked into the room, flicking her wand at certain things. With black hair and piercing grey eyes, she looked as almost if she resembled Mei slightly. "Class has begun and I don't want any more fooling around, do you hear me?" she asked, approaching her desk and sitting down on the surface from the front.

The class muttered a yes as she went on with her speech. Mei put her hands over her head as Lily raised an eyebrow at her, "My sister," Mei muttered under her breath but loud enough for Lily to hear. "She wasn't at the feast last night and now I understand why," she added, before Lily sighed.

It was going to be a long period.

-------vvvvvv-------

Okay, how did you guys like the second chapter? The plot is beginning to unfold and you will learn more about the main characters as the story goes on. If you have any questions feel free to leave them in a review or email me, I'll be happy to answer them.

Also, if anyone is interested in being a BETA... leave a review or mail me.

Cheers!

Danie .


End file.
